Chapter 24
The Walpurgis Night; Part 2 is the 24th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Raishin Akabane is rushed into the Academy's hospital after taking a hit for Yaya, while Irori tries to comfort the latter, by reminding her of Raishin's strength and motivations. Loki incurs the anger of his "Father" for his little stunt of being the 99th rank. Meanwhile, Charlotte Belew figures out Cherubim's magic circuit and plans to inform Raishin. The next day, the Walpurgis Night sees sibling rivalry in action, as Loki fights against Frey. However, Rabbi becomes berserk and overloaded with power, endangering Frey who suffers multiple injuries as more Mana is drawn out of her. Summary Losing a lot of blood, Raishin Akabane lies unconscious, while Yaya cries out to him. Aware that if his opponent dies, Loki would not be allowed to compete in the Walpurgis Night anymore. As such, he and Cherubim withdraw from the battle to allow Raishin to be treated, who is rushed into the school's hospital. Yaya tries to follow, but is held back by several students. While Charlotte Belew tries to calm Yaya down, the latter is grabbed by Irori, who suddenly appears. As Yaya blames herself for Raishin's injuries, Irori slaps her, before asking her to have faith in the boy and reminds her of his motivations in life, including defeating Tenzen. As they remain outside the treatment room, Yaya sobs on as Irori comforts her, while Charlotte watches them both. Meanwhile, Loki has a meeting with his "Father", who is unimpressed with his battle. He demands to know why Loki has decided to discard his initial 7th rank for the 99th rank, to which Loki replied Frey would not have stood a chance, and his actions were to allow for the comparison of the "Gram" and "Angel" Automaton models in battle after Raishin is eliminated. His "Father" agrees to turn on a blind eye, but warns if Loki should ever dare to make such a mistake again, he will stop his heart. Assuring him that Cherubim will fight Rabbi, he orders him to fight with as much strength as he wants against his own sister, much to his alarm. Outside the treatment room, Charlotte has fallen asleep, only to be woken up by Sigmund, who has brought her a blanket. He updates her that Raishin has not regain consciousness yet, and gently tells her to rest too. He then questions if Loki had been holding back, seeing that Raishin is still in one piece after suffering an attack meant for Yaya. However, Charlotte rebuts this, saying it is impossible to hold back with the amount of Mana built up already, and Sigmund remarks Cherubim's magic circuit board is not based on telekinesis. Charlotte tries to deduce the magic Cherubim is based on, which the dragon believes is the deciding factor for Loki's victories in battle. Smiling, Charlotte says she will inform Raishin about Loki's magic once he has recovered, but Sigmund cautions the boy may be too strong by the time Charlotte faces him in battle. She assures her Automaton that as part of the Belew family, she will definitely defeat him. Sigmund then teases her about being interested in the boy, leaving her flustered and blushing. As the dragon proceeds to rest, he tells Charlotte to do the same, but she quietly reflects how Raishin is her first genuine friend in the school. Commenting how Raishin better not die, she admits she is too worried for him, before snatching the blanket from Sigmund to cover herself. The next day, the Walpurgis Night resumes. As Loki and Cherubim step up to the battle stage, students speculate about Raishin, and the next possible opponent, "Silent Roar" Frey. True enough, Frey enters the battle stage with Rabbi. Loki is annoyed to see her, as he had hoped she would not participate. Claiming how she has always been hiding behind Loki's back since they were kids, Frey says that she, as a student of Walpurgis Academy, will no longer hide behind his back, and will fight for herself. Immediately, she commands Rabbi, who unleashes a roaring attack, but Cherubim blocks it easily. Cherubim then attacks them, resulting in severe cuts. As Frey urges Rabbi to hang on, Loki appears behind her, and tells her to close her eyes, while he delivers a final and decisive blow. Frey stubbornly hugs Rabbi as Cherubim strikes them directly, but they are protected by a forcefield, shocking both Loki and Charlotte. Frey attends to Rabbi, who seems to be acting weird, but realizes that she is suffering from many sudden cuts on her body. Losing blood, she screams in pain, but Rabbi continues to function abnormally. Charlotte is very concerned, and tries to figure out what is happening. It dawns on Sigmund that Frey, for some reason, is forcing Mana out of her, and if she continues doing so, she will die. Charlotte is alarmed and helplessly look on, as Frey continues to scream in anguish, while Rabbi looks to be gaining more power and on the verge of going berserk. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters